Heart Broken
by Addicted2Spoby4Life
Summary: What happens if Spoby met a different way? What if they were always in love since they were kids, and just didn't know they would be together. With A constantly bugging Spencer she decides to leave. But then a relationship that is unbreakable blossoms. Will they last Forever, or will they just be a temporary couple?
1. Authors Note

So I am starting a new story soon about spoby, but not how they began. You see I have created a whole fantasy in my head, and I think I want to share it! This kind of pulls stuff in from the books and show :) And I am still kind of young so I apologize if it sucks. xoxo, Mel


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Spencer Hastings had never been one to question her life. She always did what her parents told her to. But recently life really sucked. They just found her best friend dead, buried in her own backyard. And now somebody by the name of A was texting her, threatening to spill all of her secrets. She could still hear the music blaring from the party in her house. Here she was in the woods surrounded by her three former best friends, and a corpse. Ian Thomas's corpse. The only thing lighting her view was a green lantern. This was bad.

"Guys what are we going to do?" Hanna finally spoke, "If I get taken back to the police my mom's going to kill me!"

"Then shut up Hanna!" Spencer yelled back. All of the sudden Ian's hand moved, and he grabbed her ankle. "Ahh," she screamed.

"You girls go back to your houses if you tell anyone where you saw me last you will be very sorry!" Ian spoke in a threatening tone. Spencer shook her head yes. She had heard Melissa and Ian talking earlier, and from what it sounded like they were running away. She only caught bits and pieces, but it sounded like it was with someone she knew very well when she was a kid. She was about to walk away when Ian stopped her. "2 am Spence." What was he talking about? She quickly scurried away and to her house. As soon as she got to the door she closed it quietly.

"Nice of you to return!" Her parents greeted her with a sinister smile. "Where shall you begin cleaning?"

"No where, it was _your _party." She responded. Her parents sat in stunned silence, until her mom finally spoke up.

"You know I wish I never would of had you, your a useless child. All you do is mope around and pretend everything is about you!" Spencer could feel tears rushing to her eyes. She couldn't cry, her mom was just drunk. She bolted for the stairs. As soon as she got to her room she slammed the door and locked it. She has to get to Melissa before she left, Spencer didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. She just needed out of this house. At least her childhood friend- whoever that was- would be there. She grabbed the biggest bag she could find in her closet, and started shoving everything she would need in it. It was nine at night so chances are the bank would be closed. She decided she would go to an all night atm. Which surprisingly was busy. By the time she got home it was eleven thirty. She had made some stops and was left with $50,000 cash to take with her.

* * *

She sat in her room dosing off. A loud sound startled her awake finally at about 1:57 am. She knew her parents didn't hear it. She looked out her window and saw a small plane. Oh god. She saw Melissa, Ian, and oh my god. It couldn't be could it! She quickly bolted out of her room and on to the plane being sure to trail behind the other three. She saw the pilot, and before she got the chance to hide he saw her. She heard him whisper something to them, but wasn't sure what he said. She decided she had better show herself. "Hey guys," she said stepping out of her hiding spot. They all turned slowly towards her. She broke into a smile when she saw him.

_She leaned into the hug her best friend had just supplied her of. He was all she would ever need. He was the only one who cared enough to talk to her about her dysfunctional family. The warmth of him was relaxing. She knew she shouldn't do what she wanted to do. She was only 13, but she couldn't help it. She pulled away and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. She leaned into him and connected her lips to his in a soft passionate kiss. She was afraid he would pull back, but he must have thought the same thing as her, because as soon as he felt her lips he kissed her back. She was so happy he hadn't thought she was weird. She pulled back and looked into his eyes to find a response. "I wasn't expecting that" he told her. She blushed looking down at the floor. "Spencer?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can I tell you something?" he asked her._

_"Mhmm," she responded._

_"I think I love you..." She looked up at him in shock. Those were big words, especially for someone her age to use. "You do?"_

_"Yes... I do" he confirmed. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked him._

_"What?" He said leaning forward interested in whatever her big secret could be._

_"I think I love you too." She explained getting up and grabbing a pocket knife from her purse lying on the ground. "Come here," she said walking over to a tree._

_"What are you doing?" he said looking at her strange._

_"You are going to help me carve into this tree." She smiled. As he placed his hand over hers and started moving in swift slow motions. She stepped back after about 30 minutes of perfecting the perfect heart with their initials. It looked beautiful. He had made it perfect. She really did nothing to help, she just wanted an excuse to hold his hand. "It's beautiful," she finally complimented._

_"Thanks," he said shyly. He looked at her as she turned towards him and smiled. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards him. He connected their lips in another kiss. Her lips soft against his. Pleasure obvious in her kiss. He moved her over to the tree and pressed her against it. She loved him. Three simple words was all he would ever need from her again._

She looked at the guy standing in front of her again. She never thought he would speak to her again after what he had said. He looked at her in return. "Spencer," he called. Standing in front of her was the guy she had loved since she was 5. She might not have known it then, but she had always felt something for him. "Toby."

* * *

**Sorry if this sucks, I have never really written a story before. I am not trying to steal anyone's ideas if I have I am sorry, this is actually based off of a dream I had over the summer. I just added some detail to it. I know that was an obvious ending there, but umm I kind of wanted that so yeah. Love ya guys and please review xoxo, Mel**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunited And It Feels So Good

**I love you all and umm hope this is a good chapter, I'll explain something at the end. Sorry for constant flashbacks, I need to show how they began and what went down between them. And sorry if it sucks! BTW One more thing before I shut up :) I know the plane seems unreal, but it's a figure of my imagination so uh yeah we'll pretend it is. xoxo, Mel I lied really quick Disclaimer: I do not own PLL (I wish I owned some of the actors/actresses though hehehe lets just say someone may be working on a ransom note... JK... maybe.)**

**Reunited And It Feels So Good  
**Melissa and Ian stared at each other. Finally Ian spoke, "I thought you two hated each other?" He looked at Melissa, and cocked his head.

Spencer stood in silence staring at Toby. She wanted to speak, she tried to. Unfortunately, her body stood paralyzed, afraid he would start screaming or run off the plane. "H- Ho- How ar- are y- you." She stuttered. All of the sudden he broke into a smile. She was so confused. After a year and a half of bashing her why was he suddenly smiling at her? Why wasn't he acting evil like he had.

_Spencer had been waiting for this moment for months. Toby was finally back. Things could go back to the way they were. All she had to do was tell him what happened, that it wasn't her fault. That she tried to tell the police what happened, but they shunned her. That she tried to visit him, but when she told them her name she was sent on her way. Now she stood at his door in a gorgeous peach dress that fit her figure perfectly. She finally built up the courage to knock. From the other side of the door came the sound of unlocking the handle. Spencer was not pleased by what she saw. Jenna. "Umm... is Toby here?" Spencer asked afraid of what Jenna would think of her._

_"Toby, somebody is here to see you. I think it's a girl." Jenna called oblivious to who it was. Toby strolled into the room with his head down. He looked up when he reached the door. When he saw Spencer his face changed from sad to angry._

_"Why are you here," he angrily asked._

_"Because I missed you..._

"Spencer?... Spencer?" A voice asked knocking her out of her thoughts. She looked at Toby again, stunned as he wrapped his arms around her waist embracing her in a hug. "I missed you so much best friend," he whispered in her ear. The feel of his lips against her ear sent shivers up her spine. She had been wanting this affection for months, years, she didn't even know anymore she lost count awhile ago.

"Well... were going to leave you two to catch up and uh... go to our room and uh... unpack for the three day flight." Melissa explained awkwardly when the couple refused to let go. Spencer was afraid of him leaving her arms. She wanted to hold him forever.

"Toby," was all she managed to say. Then she continued eventually, "Why are you speaking to me?"

"Look, it's a long and complicated story that is really boring."

"Tell me I have time," she said as they made there way over to the isle of seats.

"It all started when Ali came to visit me in jail." He explained giving in.

_The cell buzzed as the guard came in. "You have 30 minutes."_

_"I have a secret to tell you Toby" Ali taunted him cutting right to the chase. "But first you have to tell me something." She dumped the contents of her purse on the bed._

_"What is this?" Toby asked._

_"You know exactly what this is, and it's time to quit the pen pal routine." She scolded him._

_"What," Toby wondered aloud._

_"Clearly your time in cell block 4 has done great things for your literary skills," she exclaimed pausing. "But this needs to stop!"_

_He flipped through the notes all signed by A. "I didn't write these."_

_"Listen I drove all the way up here and just got a triple x pat down by security, the least you can do is save me the trouble of being lied to." Ali proposed._

_"Why are you so convinced that it's me, I'm pretty sure Jenna would love to see your head on a stick?" Toby questioned._

_"Jenna would be pretty happy to see anything I imagine." Alison stated. "Your step sis was going through surgery when some of these were sent. You wanna know how it turned out? She's still combing her hair with an electric toothbrush," Ali snapped._

_"I don't care, just leave me alo-"_

_"I know who started the fire that your in here for," she cut him off taking a pause. Here went nothing, if she was right everything would fall into place from here on out. "It was Spencer Hastings. Your girlfriend!"_

_"WHAT! N- No your lying, Spencer wouldn't. She loves me." He stuttered whispering the last 3 words._

_"Did she tell you that? God you must be blind, she hates your guts. She's been playing you this whole time." Ali teased._

_"No, I've known her longer than you, she wouldn't she made the first move,." Toby cried in fear._

_"Yeah and then she came crying to me that her prank went horribly wrong, and that you were a perv who forced her to make out by a tree." Ali scoffed. "I could have prevented this from happening." He was sitting on his bed again now, looking down. She moved towards him and sat down putting her hand on his knee. "I could have protected you," she whispered moving her face as close to his as possible without kissing him. He looked at her with lust in his eyes. But what she didn't know was that it wasn't for her, it was for Spencer's reassuring words. "I bet you wished you would've kissed me when you had the chance." _

_"Get her out of here," Toby announced to the guard full of Ali's crap. _

_Ali left the room satisfied. But there was one thing she still had to do... She slipped the guard 40 bucks."If he asks for any visitors, his status was changed so he can't have any. Especially if it's Spencer Hastings, got it?" She bribed him. Ali sashayed down the hallway flipping her blonde wavy hair over her shoulder. Satisfied that her plan worked 100%. Toby could hear her heals echoing throughout the cells. He heard what she said to the prison guard, but it went straight through his head. He vowed that day to never let anyone treat him like that again and the only way to do that was to exclude himself from the rest of the world, and break up with who he thought was the most amazing girl in the world._

"It took me seeing you smile to realize what she had said that day to the guard. My mind completely blocked it out until now, I realized that she had set me up." Toby looked sadly into Spencer's mocha brown eyes. "That it was all a lie." He didn't see what was coming next. She leaned forward and connected her lips to his. The kiss was long, and soft. Suddenly she remembered every moment they spent together. All the kisses and hugs they had shared. He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. He was never letting go of her ever again. He pulled her into his lap still not satisfied by the space between them. Suddenly, Melissa and Ian's door opened, and Spencer quickly moved back into her seat, pretending nothing happened.

"Are you guys good?" Melissa asked in an annoyed tone.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Good. You see Spence there uh well there is only 2 rooms, so where do you want to sleep?" Melissa pondered.

For Spencer it was an easy decision. Melissa might have thought she new what she would pick, but she was most likely wrong. "With Toby." Spencer stated.

"What?" Everyone said in unison, looking at her with shock.

"Well night," and with that Spencer was off. Melissa and Ian returned to their room with shock. (That will most likely be their talk of the night) "OH WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?" Screw Melissa, and Ian.

Toby followed behind Spencer. "Umm... Spence?" He hesitated, the thing was he had no idea what to do. "What do you mean?"

"Is it okay? I mean, I wont if you don't want m-me t- to." Spencer clarified frightened.

"No I- I want you to. I just didn't know if you were ready to start doing that again." Toby explained.

Spencer walked up to him. She had missed him so much. Her hand found its way to his cheek, and before she knew it, she was kissing him again. When she pulled away from his soft lips she took a moment to look into his eyes. She grabbed his hand and guided him back into the room. Then they both got ready for bed, and he let her wear his shirt. She moved to the bed grabbing his hand again. When they were settled in she rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry." Two words was all she needed to say. He knew what she meant.

"Spencer, I know who you are, you never have to tell me you're sorry." Toby reassured her.

_"I don't know what you mean Toby!" Spencer argued._

_"Don't lie to me Spencer! Alison told me everything!" Toby argued back._

_"Look! I don't know what Ali told you, but whatever it was, I'm sorry!" Spencer apologized._

_"Don't say you're sorry anymore! Just don't, it's annoying that you try to cover up what you did." Toby accused._

_"You're accusing me of something and I don't even know what it is!" Spencer exclaimed._

_"Just get out of my life Spencer!" Toby yelled turning to walk away. _

_Spencer grabbed him and turned him around. "I thought you loved me! What happened to that? Toby I told you everything! Please, tell me what I did. Tell me, please!" She was in tears. Things had been like this lately, Toby and her would get in fights and try to break up with the other one (usually Toby trying to break up with her for a reason she didn't understand) then they always kissed and made up. But for some reason this time was different. Toby wouldn't let it go. _

_"And I thought that the "everything" you told me was true, but I guess we were both wrong!" He returned._

_"What are you talking about? I did tell you the truth. Everything I said was true! I love you Toby." Spencer was pleading with him now._

Spencer shook the awful thought from her head. "I love you." There she said it, finally.

"I love you too." Toby kissed her lips as he said this. As soon as he did this he pulled her up so he wasn't leaning down. He didn't deserve her. Not after what he did to her. He was to quick to believe Alison. Like Spencer, who would never hurt a fly, started that fire. Ali was jealous of Spencer, for being better than her that was why she said that. Toby was snapped out of his thought when Spencer's mouth started to trail down his neck. Toby was delighted, but he didn't want Spencer to go to far if she wasn't ready. "Spencer..." Toby's voice trailed off when she moved back up towards his cheek.

"Hmm?" Spencer was enjoying herself. She wasn't sure if Toby was ready, but she was. Then with realization she spoke "I'm sorry." He gave her a playful look that suggested what he said earlier. Which caused her to giggle. Toby gave her the slightest of eskimo kisses... eskimo kisses.

_"Aria, Aria have you seen Alison?" Spencer called, but there was no need for her friend to answer because Alison was coming down the stairs of Rosewood Day now. The girls were confused recently Ali and Spence would always sneer at each other now, and none of them knew why. "You B-" Spencer started walking towards Ali._

_"Oh hey Spence, I've been looking for you!" Ali cut her off knowing why she was there._

_"What did you tell Toby! Why is he suddenly angry at me!?" Spencer screamed loud enough for the whole school to hear._

_"What on earth are you talking about Spence?" Alison "worried" with innocence._

_"I'm talking about the thing you told him to get him to break up with me!" Spencer was ticked now._

_"Oh my god Spence! He broke up with you!" Spencer was beginning to fall into Ali's trap now. Perfect Spence, now just bite the bait! Ali thought. "Why!? I swear to GOD I will KILL him if I ever see him! I knew he was no good!" Ali "threatened," but in reality she was scared of Toby. Of course she could never admit that though!_

_"Wait... y- you didn't t- tell him an- anything? But he said you told him the truth!" Spencer exclaimed with confusion and hurt._

_"Oh my god! Did that jerk use me as an excuse to break up with you?!" Ali asked rhetorically. "Do you want to spend the night at my house?"_

* * *

_"Oooo, I have an idea, since we all recently broke up with someone, how about we write what we'll miss the most about them, exchange it with each other, then burn it in the fire place!" Ali exclaimed in eagerness to read what Spencer would write. Ali grabbed paper and a pen for each of them and began writing. When it came time to exchange she insisted hers be with Spencer first. _

_Toby:_

_-your hand holding mine_

_-your kisses_

_-your reassuring words of love_

_-your shirt ;) (Ali laughed at that)_

_-your hugs_

_-our tree_

_-your eyes_

_-your voice_

_-you sitting next to me at the movie theater (sharing a large popcorn)_

_-and everything else about my best friend_

_-BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY- They way we both smiled at each other when we gave each other eskimo kisses_

_"Eskimo kisses? Seriously Spence? You are so stupid!" Ali teased_

_Spencer blushed obviously embarrassed. She would miss much more than what she put on there, but she feared Ali teasing her more. "Moment of weakness?" She tried._

_"More like moment of stupidity! God you are so sixth grade! Who even does that anymore?" Ali took it a bit to far._

_"Me... I do, so I don't want to hear you complain about it!" And with that Spencer grabbed her paper and the others and tossed them into the fire. "Better for you girls to keep that information to yourself. And as for this one," Spencer picked up Ali's which she had put on the table. "I'll just hand deliver it to Matt tomorrow with an explanation to what it is!" Then like nothing had happened Spencer stormed out of the barn. Ali sat in shock, but then realized she needed that paper back because she wrote what she loved about Matt on it._

_"Spencer get back here you BIT-" But Spencer didn't care what Ali said because tomorrow she would post this paper all over school. But what she didn't realize was Ali had committed Spencer's to memory, and was going to make a special visit to a little ex- boyfriend the next day to twist it up on her._

"Toby?" Spencer called.

"Hmm?" She received from a very sleepy Toby, but she didn't get a chance to answer because before she knew it they were ejected out of the bed and onto the floor. The plane was falling, and, they would crash. She was going to die, but even worse she would never be able to tell him it was Ali who set the fire that night. That it was her who kil- She felt her head hit the wall interrupting her thoughts... then everything went black.

* * *

**OMG did you expect that? Yeah I had that planned out differently in my head, but I wanted to include the Spali fight (yes I just called it that) because it will lead up to something big in the end. I think at least... I mean it seems significant, but I'm not supposed to know how this stuff works out! I'm only the author! (Jk) But I didn't think that flashback would fit in if Spoby did stuff. If you know what I mean, plus I can't really write about it because I'm still young. But I will imply when it happens so you guys understand! I did get some of the dialogue from the show. And what do you think will happen? Will the plane crash, and they will be the only survivors? (I may have just given you a hint) ;) ;) Anyways Review Please and I will love you REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Okay I'll go now because no one likes a blabber mouth... that just happens to be me so you'll have to put up with it if you like my story! xoxo, Mel**


	4. Chapter 3:The Man Who Never Lied

**The Man Who Never Lied...Sometimes**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION! Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any of the dialogue ****(HEHEHE not yet anyways! Jk)**** in this chapter (unless it wasn't shown in the show then my creative mind came up with it!) Thanks for reviews especially good ones since this is my first attempt. And this chapter is told from DIFFERENT POV! Now lets start!**

**Toby's POV  
-**

"Spencer" I was freaking out. The plane was still falling, and I was worried. "Please wake up Spencer!" I picked her up in my arms. All of the sudden the plane jerked upwards, back into the sky. I lost my balance, again, but made sure Spencer was still in my arms. We would be alright. I hoped Spencer was okay, but as she always said hope breeds eternal misery. "Please wake up Spence!" I checked her heart beat.

"Toby? Is Spencer okay?" Melissa called to me. She must have heard me freaking out.

"She's unconscious." I call back.

"Come out here we'll find some ice in the kitchen!" God Melissa can't do it herself? I left the room to go with Melissa, unaware of what would happen next.

**Spencer's POV  
-**

I woke up to someone over top of me and I automatically thought it was Toby. But when I felt their hands touch underneath my shirt I knew it wasn't him. My eyes flickered open in horror. "Ian what the hell are you doing?" I screamed. He muffled my mouth so I couldn't speak, and took my shirt off. I tried yelling but it was no use. I wiggled to get away, but he pushed my arms down with one hand. On the bright side at least I could speak now. Unfortunately he beat me to it.

"If you scream I will blame it all on you."Ian threatened.

I couldn't help it I had to. "Help!" Melissa and Toby came running in the room with horror on their face.

"Ian!" Melissa shouted.

Ian muttered something to me but I wasn't sure what. "It's not what it looks like Melissa. Spencer asked me to make it look like I was raping her so she could get further with Toby."

I could not believe him, everyone looked at me as Ian walked over to Melissa leaving my upper body exposed on the bed. Toby was ashamed I could tell. I needed a way out so I returned the favor to Ian. "That's not true." Here goes nothing, "Toby and I have already gone as far as possible."

"You have?" Melissa and Ian yelled in unison. I could tell Melissa was disgusted. Fortunately, Toby caught on.

"Yes we have, now Ian get the HELL out of our room!" Toby screamed. Melissa and Ian left, and of course Melissa took Ian's side but I didn't care.

**Regular POV (previous chapters)  
**-

"I'm sorry Toby. I promise I didn't tell him that!" Spencer shouted in defense.

"Dang I was kind of hoping you did." Toby smirked, pulling her shirt back over her head.

Spencer's hair was soggy from crying into it when Ian was holding her down, it was also matted. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she was really tired. Not to mention she had an unbearable headache. But maybe she could make an exception just this once. What she had used as her excuse wasn't true, but it could be. Spencer looked into Toby's eyes.

_"Get off me Alex!" Spencer cried._

_"Shut up!"He yelled back. _

_Spencer's parents were out of town, again, so she was alone with a guy named Alex. She may have only been 13, but apparently age didn't matter to him. He was trying to rape her. She wanted him off. She didn't even love Alex. All of the sudden the door opened. She looked with pleading eyes hoping it was a parent or police officer, or someone who could help her. It certainly wasn't who she expected, but she knew that they would protect her. Alex looked at the new comer in fear._

_"It's not what it looks like!" Alex defended._

_"Keep moving or I swear to god I WILL KILL YOU! You will be in so much pain that you wont even realize when I light you on fire!" The person threatened._

_"And what are you gonna do?" Alex walked up to the person, but before he got another word in, Spencer's rescuer punched him right in the jaw. He ran away in pain not wanting to damage his beautiful face. _

_Spencer was crying as her blue-eyed friend walked up to her. "Are you okay Spence?"_

_"N- n- n- no!" Spencer started bawling again. "Pl- please don't le- leave me! Pl- please I need you." _

_"Do you want to go to a hospital or tell an adult? My mom is your mom!" Spencer's friend asked._

_"No please, you can't tell anyone this happened, please promise me! You have to promise me!" Spencer choked._

_"... I promise," Alison sighed._

"Are you okay Spence?" Toby asked.

She nodded. Spencer leaned up and kissed Toby. Slowly she pulled him over top of her on his knees. "Mm" she moaned.

"What are you doing?" Toby questioned, but he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"I'm ready." Spencer answered proving his thoughts right.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked.

She nodded again.

* * *

Spencer woke up in the arms of Toby. Everything from the night before came back to her. She would never forget that night. Spencer carefully unraveled herself from his arms, and wrapped a towel around her body. She took a shower making sure to wash where Ian's hand had touched her stomach. She washed her hair then got out. Toby was awake, and waiting for her when she got out.

"Hello gorgeous." He complimented her as she walked in the room.

"Hello to you too," Spencer leaned down to kiss him, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Breakfast in an hour," someone called.

"I'm going to go take shower," Toby sighed.

Spencer put the shirt he was wearing the night before on. He had only wore it for like 3 hours so it wasn't exactly dirty. She curled her hair, and clipped it up. She left some small pieces down framing her face. She threw on skinny jeans and brown boots. By the time she finished, Toby had made his way into the room completely dressed, except for a shirt, which he was grabbing out of his bag. "You don't need to wear that you know. Going shirtless wont bother me." Spencer smiled.

"Really Spencer?" Toby chuckled. Then he noticed her outfit. "You know that's my shirt?"

"Yeah, and you're never getting it back." She smiled.

"I don't want it back." He admitted kissing her. "You look better in it than I do."

"I love you." She kissed him again moving her hand up to his face.

"I love you too." He smiled back. Then he pulled away and put his shirt on. "We should go out to breakfast now before Melissa gets suspicious."

Spencer walked out of the room following Toby's lead. She froze in fear when she saw Ian... Ian

_"Uh, no here, uh let me show you." Ian instructed pulling Spencer's body closer to him and into position. "Ahh, okay, like this, right there."_

_"Mhmm." Spencer replied._

_Ian kissed her neck. She stood stunned for a minute, then she twisted and kissed his lips. Then she moved all the way around. His lips on hers were so soft. She pulled him closer kissing him more. _

_"Did you like that?" Ian asked pulling away._

_"Maybe," she answered._

_"I'll uh, see you at field hockey." Ian walked away._

_"Okay!" Spencer replied._

_"Okay gross." Alison spied on Spencer cocking her head._

_"What did you see?" Spencer worried._

_"Enough to make me wanna puke." Ali confessed walking over to prop her arm on the hockey goal. __"He's your sister's boyfriend, and he's like old."_

_"Well it was nothing, just forget it okay?" Spencer covered up._

_"It looked like you were into it." Ali shot back._

_"Well I wasn't," Spencer countered._

_"I hope not, because if you were, that would make you a skank." Ali barked with a cocky attitude. "But, wait you already have a boyfriend. I guess you really are a slut."_

_"No I don't, and it's none of your business who I do and don't kiss." Spencer snapped turning to march in the house._

_"Too bad. I found out who told Toby, and what they said. But I guess you don't want to know." Ali taunted Spencer._

_"What?" Spencer said with a turn, her ponytail flipping over her shoulder._

_"Let's just say, I wouldn't want to be you, although I would like your boyfriend" And with that Alison strutted away, feeling refreshed with energy that she had just sucked out of her friend._

Spencer sat close to Toby at the table. She looked down at the floor. She never really liked Ian. It was just a moment of weakness in all her break ups with Toby. A tear spilled down Spencer's cheek. Thinking about what Ali said she realized she really was a slut. If she would have just talked to Toby instead of fighting she would have won that battle. She knew what she needed to do, but she was afraid. She cleared her throat. "I kissed Ian." She spoke quickly and loudly.

"What?" Everyone said in unison for the second time.

"I had just gotten in a fight with Toby that week, and I was falling behind in field hockey. Ian showed me what I missed and then he kissed my neck. Then we kissed on the lips. It was just a weak moment though. It's not like I loved him!" Spencer spat out quickly.

"You, you, you" Melissa launched at Spencer. "You who-"

"Melissa!" Ian grabbed her waist and put a hand over her mouth, as Toby pulled Spencer away from her chair. "Calm down."

Melissa removed his hand from her mouth. "How could you Ian? I thought we were in love. Heck when I thought you were cheating on me I thought it was with Alison Dilaurentis, NOT MY SISTER!" She screamed the last part.

"She lied! She kissed me! I never kissed her first, it was just a habit! When I get kissed I kiss back. She was the one who started it." Ian explained.

"What! I did not kiss you first Ian! Don't even try to blame me for it." Spencer clarified. She grabbed Toby's hand and stood up. "We'll be in our room!"

Once they were in their room Spencer snapped. "How could he blame me! Does he not remember trying to rape me last night? 'Cuz I remember it clear as day. And how can she take his side when she saw what he did! It's not fair!" All of the sudden Toby leaned forward and kissed her. "Mmm," she pulled away after a minute. "That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up."

He pulled her closer to him, and smiled. "I would never do such a thing!"

She giggled. "Good. 'cuz I like that way better." Spencer snuggled up into his chest. "I thought a lot before I boarded this plane; What if my parents miss me? Oh wait they wont notice I'm gone. What if my friends miss me? Oh well one less burden for them!"

"Oh come on Spence. No one thinks you're a burden." Toby tried comforting her.

"Yes they do! Just look at my parents! And now that I'm here I can't help but wonder what A is going to do to the girls." The last part slipped out.

"Whose A?" Toby asked.

Crap. Spencer felt pressured now. But after a moment of staring into his glistening blue eyes she spilled the whole story. "My friends and I have been getting threatening texts from someone that goes by the name of A. We don't know who they are, or what their real mission is. All we know is that they stalk us and know all of are darkest secrets from the past and even now. Usually only secrets Alison knew. So we thought A was Ali, but then they found her body, and now we don't know who A is. A even knew about the Jenna thing. A knew that we broke up and why, but was teasing me with the answer." And just like that all the secrets came out. "A tried murdering Hanna with a car. A knew I kissed Ian. They know about Aria and Mr. Fitz hooking up. They know Emily is gay. A knows I wanted Ali_ dead _the night she went missing. They also know I helped-" Spencer paused taking a breath. She wouldn't tell him yet about Ali, she would wait. She looked at Toby to see if he was disgusted with all the secrets she kept from him. His eyes showed nothing but compassion, fear for her, protection, and mostly love. But still that could be his before everything sinks in face. Spencer waited a minute, and he finally spoke.

"I know I need to tell you the rest of my story, and not keep any secrets just like you told me yours. And I will, but I think we should rest. I'm so sorry that this A person is doing this to you, and I want nothing more then to protect you. Please Spencer forgive me for not telling you what happened." Toby spoke with confidence.

"Of course!" Spencer smiled realizing no matter what she told Toby it would never affect their relationship again. She fell asleep in his arms, and had a dream of something that had happened between her and Alison.

_"Keep your voice down!" Spencer panicked._

_"Why? Nobodies home." Alison snarked back at her._

_"Well not yet, but Melissa could come home at any minute," Spencer pleaded._

_"Good. I want her to," Ali snarled._

_"Why are you making me do this? Why do you care if she knows?" Spencer asked._

_"I'm not making you do anything Spencer. I'm telling you, by tomorrow morning Melissa will know everything, and there's nothing you can do about it except let her hear it from you first." Ali explained._

_"Fine, I'll tell her, you win. But this is it because I am sick of your games. We all are." Spencer walked past Ali._

_Alison grabbed her arm pulling her back facing her. "Trying to get me voted of the island? It wont work."_

_"Well I don't think you'll have much of a choice." Spencer returned._

_"I made you Spencer! I made all of you. Before me you were just some goody-goody in plaid who did whatever mommy and daddy told her to." Alison confirmed._

_"You are so full of yourself. You think just because you brought us together you can treat us like puppets?" Spencer worried._

_"But you are. Don't you see that? You don't exist without me." Ali taunted._

_"Really Ali? Then tell me this, what is a leader without any followers? Because it seems to me the question isn't weather we will exist without you, but weather you will exist without us. And as far as I'm concerned you are DEAD to me already." Spencer spoke with confidence._

_Alison's lip quivered as she pushed past Spencer. She walked towards the door and stormed out leaving Spencer alone. Spencer ran towards her stairs ready to go to her room. However something kept her from going that far. She paused in her place. Something still hovered in the air, and she suddenly got the guts to follow Ali. She stomped back down the steps and stormed out the door as well. _

Spencer quickly jumped into a sitting position on the bed. Her clothes were damp with sweat, and so was her hair. She breathed heavily, panting. She hadn't realized she had startled Toby awake until he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry if I woke you." Spencer apologized. She had forgotten that memory until A brought it back. She didn't understand why she was having nightmares when she was in the most blissful place.

"It's okay. Bad dream?" Toby questioned with concern. After Spencer nodded he asked is she wanted to tell him about it. Spencer knew she should, so she did. After she told him he just looked at her with amazement. "I'm glad you told her off." Toby smiled. "What happened next?" He asked entertained by her story.

"Nothing." She lied.

"You're lying to me." Toby confirmed.

"Why do you have to know when I'm lying?" She giggled. "I'm just not ready to talk about it."

"That's okay." Toby reassured her pulling her closer to him, and kissing her forehead as they drifted back off into sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this was probs a lame chapter! Oh well I can only write so much and it's 12:30 in the morning :) HEHEHE Okay now the important stuff. What Ian muttered will be important. YOU SHALL SEE. Anyone want to guess where they are going? What did you think was going to happen when Toby walked out of the room? Why did I cut off at kil- last chapter and helped- this chapter? Any ideas!? I promise you it's NOT what you think! Next chapter WILL HAVE a spoby protection scene. IN AN AIRPORT. Message any ideas or suggestions for my story and I will TRY to add them! There will most likely be a sequel to this story. I'll tell you right now that the last chapter will have to do with Toby hooking up with a blonde named Alicia Smith (She has blue eyes!) Wanna guess? Speaking of blue eyes were you surprised who the friend was that saved Spencer from being raped? (I'm so creative right?) Fear not my citizens for SPOBY will also be in that chapter. Im thinking Spobcia Havanith? (I combined both first and last) Also I probably have disappointed you all but I'll give you a little tease at what I'm thinking. "I love you Alicia. So much." Understand? I'm guessing most likely not! Trust me thou shall not disappointith youith! U R IN FOR A RIDE MY FRIENDS! Toby will be forced to move on (if you comprehend what I mean) from Spencer in the last chapter, but there will be spoby in the sequel. How you might ask? How is Spoby going to exist if she dies in this story? Oops better not let anymore thoughts escape. I will work on the last chapter next so I know where I'm headed. Just know it is titled this "A is for Answers and Alicia" Or "Introducing Alicia Cavanaugh" am I worrying anyone yet? Don't stop reading it will all make sense in the end! Until then I trust to not disappoint. (HOPEfully) BTW: It took me 17 minutes to write this!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Last chapter I meant "Introducing Alicia Smith" I let myself get ahead there on the name change! Oops, I really need to watch my loose lips. Also it took me 17 minutes to write the author's note at the end, not the chapter. I need a character name for a guy in my next chapter also! So yeah. Want a preview for the last chapter? If so read on.

_"I just want to know who did it!" Toby shouted. "Why can't the cops just hurry up the investigation?"_

_"Toby, I understand you're hurt, I am too. She was my best friend, but you can't just give up on life. I know Spencer would've wanted you to move on." Mona comforted him. "She still loves you wherever she is, and she always will." Mona continued walking up the stairs of the funeral home._

_"I can't do this, I can't say goodbye." Tears were coming down his face, he thought about how much pain he would be in if she was 100% dead. Toby looked up, there she was again. The blonde from the brew. He started walking towards her. "What are you doing here? You didn't know her!"_

_"I decided since you were so nice, and she was your former girlfriend, I would come support you." Alicia explained smiling. "That and I wanted an excuse to see your muscles again!" She joked._

_Toby laughed a little. He thought about what Mona had said about moving on. "So I was hoping you might want to go out on a date sometime."_

_"Sure, but you know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery." She exclaimed._

_That expression felt like a slap in the face, but he smiled. They knew, Mona knew, and one other person knew. He felt guilty as he turned and saw Emily, Aria, and Hanna walk in crying. Maybe, just maybe, Emily could know too. But he would have to ask Spencer._

Enjoy! Btw I know I put flashbacks in italicized but this is NOT a flashback. Are you confused? I promise the last chapter will make sense. Right now I am just feeding you along. MWAHAHAHAH! Yes Mona is A. Yes Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer are besties. But not long after she gets a offer she can't refuse. All due in time my lovelies. xoxo, Mel


	6. Ch4: Phone Calls, Rescues, and Proposals

I do not own PLL

* * *

**Phone Calls, Rescues, and Proposals**

Spencer awoke less than an hour later to her phone ringing. Apparently the sound woke Toby up too because he sat up and asked what it was.

"It's probably just Hanna." Spencer replied answering the phone.

"Oh my god Spencer! You're alive!" Aria shouted from the other end.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Spencer asked.

"The girls and I went to your house this morning, but you weren't there. We thought Ian might have done something to you." Aria panicked.

"Well I'm actually with Ian, Melissa, and Toby." Spencer explained.

"WHAT!" Aria yelled.

"I know it's great! Toby and I got back together." Spencer exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Aria yelled again. "Spencer how could you? He broke your heart, And he knows about the Jenna Thing!"

"Because I love him," Spencer snapped. "And he doesn't blame anyone but Ali for that!"

"He blamed YOU for it!" Aria defended.

"So Wha- wait how do you know that's what he was blaming me for?" Spencer questioned.

"Umm Al- Ali to- told m- me," Aria whispered.

"AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME?" Spencer screamed.

"She told me if I did then she would leak one of my secrets, and I couldn't let her do that!" Aria said with a saddened tone.

"And that was MORE important than saving your BEST FRIEND'S relationship?" Spencer was ticked.

"It didn't occur to me that you were hur-" Aria tried.

"BULL! Don't tell me you don't remember all my endless rants about how much I was hurting, confused, sad, and angry!" Spencer was screaming at the top of her lungs now.

"I wanted to!" Aria exclaimed.

"More lies! Now I know why A targets you! Just DON'T EVEN BOTHER!" And with that Spencer hung up.

She looked at Toby with sorrow in her eyes. Toby knew they were talking about him. It kind of hurt the way Aria was judging him. Aside from being mislead by Alison, which was completely his fault, he had never done anything to hurt Spencer. It wasn't like he ever abused her or hurt her. Except that one time.

_"You know what! Screw it! I'm done Toby. You've been silent ever since you got out of jail! That wasn't my fault! I don't know why you're ignoring me but knowing the race called males you're probably cheating on me!" Spencer shouted. She was in his house, and right now she was irritated because he was giving her the silent treatment. She had done nothing wrong, and she didn't understand what he was doing, or why he was doing it._

_After what seemed like years, but was really only one week, Toby spoke to her. "Why?" Was all he managed to say to her. He had hurt so much since Alison had visited him. He had begged god to send Spencer to him, to make her visit him, but she didn't. No one visited him. His father thought that he was a disgrace who really had set the garage on fire, Jenna was Jenna so he was happy she didn't visit him, Alison was a witch, his mom had died, and Spencer just didn't visit him. He had the ability to ask her why she did it when he was in jail, but now that ability to tell her why he was angry vanished._

_"Why what?" Spencer asked waiting for a response. She was glad he finally talked, but after about two minutes of waiting she realized he was gone again. Probably thinking about some hot girl he had met. "See this is what I mean! You wont even let me in! I tried giving you a second chance Toby! People think you lit that garage on fire! They think it was your fault, but I know it wasn't and I don't care about what they think when they see me with you. I really don't" She didn't realize he was lost in thought about what Ali had told him. "I thought you were different. I thought you cared about me. Heck, I believed you when you said you loved me. Now I don't even know you anymore!" Spencer snapped turning to walk away, but before she could he grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer to him. He realized she was in pain from where he had grabbed and the force he had used, so he quickly moved his hands to her waist. _

_"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I love you," and with that he kissed her on the lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but he made sure it got his point across. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her, but he couldn't let go of her. Not yet that is. Sure he felt guilty stringing her along, but it was the least of his worries right now. He just wanted to hold her a little while longer, forever actually, in his arms. _

Snapping out of it Toby asked Spencer something he thought he would never have to.

"Spencer? Have I ever hurt you?"

Spencer looked at him with a duh expression as if he didn't recall her painful year of suffering.

"I mean physically," Toby explained.

"Oh." Spencer paused while she took a moment to think. She wanted to answer his question honestly. She too thought of that day. Sure his grip hurt, but definitely not enough to call it physical abuse. She thought of every other time he touched her. It was usually gentle. Sometimes he accidently pushed into her in the halls, but even if it hurt when she stumbled away it was just a game they played.

"I have, haven't I?" Toby asked with concern.

"No," Spencer responded after a while.

Toby pulled her close into his arms then whispered, "Scrabble?"

"You still have it?" She laughed in amazement.

"Of course I do, it's the only thing I had to remind me of you." Toby explained as if she were crazy. Like the whole world revolved around scrabble.

Toby got the board out and gave her, her tiles. They spent a couple of hours figuring out a lot of big words and placing them on the board. Eventually, Toby decided to use the word that helped him win the first time they played. _Goofball._ Sure, they were only 11 when they first played. However Spencer was smart and used a word most 11 year olds wouldn't know. _Glyceraldehyde. _Too bad, because he won. Just like every other time.

"HAHA I beat you!" Toby yelled like a kid.

"That's not fair, you always use that word." Spencer pretend pouted while she wiped away pretend tears.

"I can't help it if you use big words that no one understands! Sorry hunny, but just face it. Toby Cavanaugh is better than you at scrabble!" Toby smirked. Then Toby got up and walked out the door.

"Wait where are you going?" Spencer called after him. She got up off the bed and chased after him.

He didn't answer her, instead he walked right up to Melissa and Ian. Spencer stood in horror of what he said.

"I'm better than Spencer at scrabble," he smiled proudly.

"TOBY CAVANAUGH!" Spencer screamed running towards him.

Toby took off running towards the pilot, which caused Melissa and Ian to burst out laughing at the two of them.

"Hey guess what! Guess what Mr. Pilot!" Toby shouted like a 4 year old. "I'm better than Spencer Hastings at scrabble! And that's saying something about her because she's a Hastings and the Hastings family always wins. At everything!"

At first the pilot was annoyed, but then Spencer ran in towards Toby, and he started to laugh.

"Did I mention how beautiful she was?" Toby asked trying to cover his tracks.

"Aww!" Spencer stopped in her tracks, walking towards him now. But then she saw Toby smile like he accomplished fooling her and she hit him really hard on the shoulder.

"Ow," Toby complained. "What was that for?"

"For using my beauty as an excuse to not get hurt!" Spencer cried as if it was obvious.

"I'm sorry, will you ever forgive me?" Toby pleaded in a joking manner.

"Yes." Spencer smirked coming up with a plan. They walked out of the pilot and she leaned into Toby's ear.

"You better make it up to me." She whispered.

Toby smiled he had a plan, and this wasn't over yet.

"Guys there is a stop coming up here, strap in!" Melissa told them.

The plane started to descend which made Spencer freak a little and get butterflies. She squeezed Toby's hand, and he looked over at her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and moved her arms around his waist. The plane landed on an air strip and guided towards their fueling spot. Spencer walked off the plane and waited near it for Toby to finish talking to Melissa about something. She had no idea what that something was about. Finally, he walked off the plane and they walked inside. He left her to go somewhere. She figured she would just stay there until he came back. Then all of the sudden a recognizable voice came over the intercom.

"Hey everybody! My name is Melissa Hastings, and I have a special friend here who would like to tell you something." All of the sudden Toby's voice came on.

"I just want to let you know my girlfriend, Spencer Hastings, yeah she's right over there! Everybody turn and say hi!" Toby yelled.

Spencer blushed as everyone looked at her. She heard a bunch of heys and hellos.

"Yeah well you see she is kind of a control freak and she has to win at EVERYTHING! So guess what! I AM BETTER THAN SPENCER HASTINGS AT SCRABBLE! I BEAT HER EVERYTIME, AND SINCE SHE WINS AT EVERYTHING, SHE THINKS IT'S RIGGED BECAUSE SHE KEEPS LOSING TO ME! SO SPENCER JUST REMEMBER NO ONE LIKES A CONTROL FREAK! LET LOOSE AND STOP USING BIG WORDS LIKE GLYCERALDHYE!" Toby shouted.

Everyone turned and laughed at the two teens. Spencer was embarrassed that he did that.

"OH AND ONE MORE THING! I LOVE YOU AND PLEASE GIVE ME A 10 SECOND HEAD START TO RUN AWAY FROM YOU!" Toby exclaimed dropping the intercom microphone, and running. Everyone was laughing even harder now, even the airport staff was cracking up.

"TOBY CAVANAUGH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Spencer screamed semi-serious and semi-joking.

Toby was almost out of her view, but she managed to keep track of him. He kept running knowing she would be right behind him. He turned a corner and slowed down, then turned to see her, but she was gone. Spencer felt a hand clamp over her mouth and pull her away on her chase for Toby. She tried screaming, but it came out muffled. Was everyone not seeing this right now? She had just been on the jumbo tron less than a minute ago! The person lead her to a room and locked it.

"What are you doing?" She cried.

"Shut up!" The voice said.

"W- Wa- Warner?!" Spencer yelled at her attacker, who was a family friend, and an ex.

"I thought we were forever? Didn't you say that?" He attacked her pushing her against a wall.

"I WAS 12! And I lied. I loved someone else! I had known I loved them since I was 8! Just let me go!" She explained recomposing herself.

"No! Your going to be mine. Forever." Warner threw at her. He pushed her against a wall, this time with all his force. Spencer stumbled backwards and hit her head, causing her to fall. She started to bleed.

"Leave me alone." Spencer warned. "Or Toby wi-"

"Will what?" Warner asked, slamming her head on the ground.

Spencer tried calling out for help, but before she could she blacked out.

* * *

Toby was looking all around for Spencer. He looked up at the screen replaying their prank to see if it could help him. While Spencer was running someone grabbed her, and took her to a door. They disappeared then after that. Toby found his way to the door and heard shouting coming from it.

"Or Toby wi-" Spencer was crying.

"Will what?" The person said. That sounded a lot like Warner, but it couldn't be, could it?

Toby pushed through the door, and stared at Spencer lying on the ground. Her head was bleeding. Toby looked her attacker in the eye, and out of rage he punched him right across the face. Warner fell down with a thud. Toby picked Spencer up in his arms and shouted at Warner.

"That's what I'll do."

* * *

Spencer woke up back in her bedroom on the plane. She assumed it was in motion again. She had a terrible headache, her hair was sweaty and stiff, her hands were covered in blood, which she assumed came from the huge cut on her head. Overall, her body's feelings could be summed up in one word. Crap. She tried getting up, but she felt exhausted, weak, and faint. She saw the door open and a figure came in.

"How are you feeling?" It was Toby.

"To be honest, like crap. I feel like a piece of worthless junk, that was just tossed around a ton." Spencer answered honestly.

Toby got in the bed with her, and pulled her overtop of him. Her body lay on top of his, and he pressed ice against the back of her head. She moaned in pain a little. Her body ached, she couldn't lie, but she felt better with Toby.

"I'm so sorry Spence." Toby apologized.

All of the sudden her phone went off.

"Again?" She moaned rolling off of Toby. Spencer picked up the phone, and a person spoke, but they most definitely used a voice modifier.

"Spencer, I have a proposal for you. Join the A team, and feel true power. If your friends really cared about you would they go against your boyfriend?" The person paused. "Are you in or out?"

Spencer didn't say anything. She knew what she should do, but she also knew what she wanted to do. Spencer paused thinking of the pros and cons of each choice. She knew this was very risky, but she also knew it would be a chance to figure out who A is. For once in her life Spencer Hasting chose to do what she wanted over what she should. And she didn't do it for the good of her friends, she did it for revenge.

"I'm in." Spencer answered 100% positive.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter, but I didn't have much inspiration. I hope it's still good. Tada, I tricked you by the chapter title didn't I? Hehehe you should know me by now! That was the offer she couldn't refuse that I wrote about in my author's note. So next chapter, or the one after I will have Spoby move into their house in...? Where is their house located? Guess! Did you love the airport stunt? I did. Then again I'm lame, so it probably was lame too! What devastating thing will happen next?*Cough* Death *Cough* I will also have Spencer's parents story line in the next one. I meant to put it in here, but I forgot. Shh. Don't tell anyone that I'm not perfect. I think that's it, but if I think of anything else I'll write an author's note. I know you probably hate those, I do too, but sometimes we need them in our stories. Btw what did you think of my preview for the last chapter? I am not guarantying that the last chapter will have those exact words since this only like chapter 4 or 5, but it should be something along those lines. I have no idea how many chapters this thing will be. Hopefully not more than 50...*Cough* Thousand *Cough* xoxo, Mel**


	7. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

Sorry this took forever. I was busy with school. I was a little lazy too, not gonna deny.

Disclaimer: I do not own PLL... yet... JK

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

"Spencer? Toby asked. "Who was that?"

"What?" Spencer answered, forgetting Toby was in the room. "Oh. Uhh... it was just Aria."

Toby just looked at her. "You're lying."

"It, it, it was A." Spencer whispered.

Toby recalled Spencer saying she was in. In what?

"Spencer, did you just join the A team?"

"No, maybe... yes." Spencer told Toby.

"Spence, why would you do that." Toby asked confused.

"Because I'm ticked at Aria, and Hanna and Emily haven't even called me! I've been gone for 2 days and no one has called me! Not even my parents!" Spencer broke down in sobs.

"Shh, it's okay." Toby said pulling her into his arms.

Spencer looked at Toby, and continued to cry. What she didn't know was that her parents were worried, but someone tipped them off.

* * *

"The last time we saw her was at the gathering we had 2 nights ago." Veronica Hastings answered the cop in front of her.

"Do you have any clue where she is?" An officer, who went by the name Detective Wilden, asked.

"IF I DID WOULD I BE TALKING TO YOU!?" Veronica shouted.

"Mam, did it cross your mind that maybe she ran off with some guy?"

"If some guy even thinks about touching my daughter-" Peter Hastings started.

"Then we would be lucky compared to other situations." Wilden cut him off, looking toward the Dilaurentis's yard.

"No I swear! If some one even thinks about doing anything to her I will make sure justice serves them right!" Peter decided. He didn't even take into consideration who this someone was. All of the sudden Veronica's phone went off.

_I know where your daughter is, but it's a secret._

_ Which means the cops can't know. Give me a ring _

_ when you wanna know!"_

_ Kisses, -A _

* * *

Spencer stared down at the device in her hands. How could it be true? It was one day ago. One day meant it was lying right? Yet Spencer felt the sudden urge to puke up the dinner she had just ate. Spencer quickly got off the tub edge and ran to the toilet. She threw up, hoping Toby was no where around to see this. She didn't want him to leave her again.

"Spencer?" Spencer looked up into his blue eyes, as he stared at her, the toilet, and the device in her hands.

* * *

Toby was helping Melissa take care of the plates for dinner. She had thanked him way too many times, and she even 'accidently' brushed her hands against his. Toby assumed she was trying to get back at Spencer, so Toby left the room. He walked towards his and Spencer's room. When he got there it was empty. Toby automatically assumed Ian had done something again, but before he could turn out the door he heard something in the bathroom. It sounded like someone was throwing up, so he walked over to the door. Toby nudged it open silently, as his eyes noticed what was going on.

"Spencer?" Toby asked with fear.

* * *

Spencer stared at Toby tears forming in her eyes... again.

"I'm so sorry Toby!" Spencer cried. "I understand if you want to leave me."

Toby stood in shock, still processing what he saw, and what she just said. After what seemed like forever he walked over to her, and knelt down.

"A- are you pr- pre- pregnant?" Toby asked.

Spencer looked down, and continued to cry. She nodded.

"I'm so sorry!" Spencer said again.

Toby again had trouble processing that this was happening.

"But it's only been a day. How is that pos-" Toby began, but then thought of something. "I- is it mi- mine?"

"Of course! Are you implying I'm a slut?" Spencer screamed.

"No I just didn't know if I was really your first time, that's all." Toby clarified.

"Well it was." Spencer snapped before breaking down in sobs again. "Please, please Toby! Don't leave me again! I'll do whatever you want, I'll even get an abortion. Just please don't leave me!" Spencer pleaded, rinsing her mouth out with water, and brushing her teeth.

Toby looked at his upset girlfriend, when he realized he was a jerk for not telling her it would be alright. He quickly grabbed her in his arms.

"Shhhh, it'll be okay Spence." Toby reassured her. He had already lost her once, he wasn't losing her again. Pregnant or not.

* * *

About an hour later Spencer's phone lit up, and she realized who was calling.

"Wren." Spencer answered.

"Oh my god Spensuh! You're alive." Wren felt relieved.

"Yes." Spencer answered annoyed.

"Look Wren, I hate to be a downer, but I kind of hooked up with my ex. I'm pregnant, and the child isn't yours. Thankfully, so you need to leave me alone." Spencer explained waiting for Wren to hang up.

"WHAT? You did it with someone besides me?" Wren asked.

"Yes, now get over it," and with that Spencer hung up. Spencer thought Toby was asleep, but he wasn't. He sat up.

"Oh my god! You're awake! Please tell me you didn't hear that." Spencer screamed startled. Toby didn't answer, instead he got up and walked away.

"Wait! Toby I'm not cheating on you!" Spencer called after him.

"It sure sounded that way." Toby explained hurt. "You lied to me."

"It's not what you think! I... Wren..." Spencer stuttered looking for the right words. "Ian isn't the first time I was almost raped. I was almost raped by a guy named Alex, but Alison saved me." Spencer recalled the memory to Toby, who was now sitting on the bed.

_Spencer sat crying on her bed. It had been a day since the incident, and she was still aching, both emotionally and physically. Spencer heard her downstairs door open, and someone walking up the steps. She quickly tried hiding the bruises, by jumping under the blankets. Spencer figured her parents were home, but when she saw the person in front of her she started breaking down in sobs again. _

_"Oh Spence, hunny. It's okay." Alison soothed her, climbing into Spencer's bed, and stroking Spencer's hair._

_"Please Ali call Toby for me." Spencer pleaded._

_Ali rolled her eyes._

_"You don't need him. You have me!" Alison wanted Toby for herself._

_"But I want to tell him what happ-" Spencer explained in between sobs._

_"NO! If you tell him then I'll take Alex's side, and tell everyone you tried doing it with him!" Alison snarled._

_Spencer looked at Ali with fear. How could she do that? Wasn't Alison supposed to encourage her to tell someone. In fear though, Spencer never told anyone._

"I understand that must have hurt, but that doesn't have anything to do with Wren." Toby said trying to make sense of everything she just spilled to him.

Spencer sighed, knowing what she needed to say. She knew she had to tell Toby. "Wren actually made it to me when he tried. Wren raped me, all the way."

Toby's face shot up looking into Spencer's eyes.

* * *

_Where's Spencer?_

Veronica shot the mysterious person a text. Her phone chimed in seconds.

_There's no place like the sky. She went up and up, now she's away. Forever._

_ Kisses, -A_

_What does that mean? Where's my daughter?_

_Lets just say bodies apparently have a way _

_of ending up in backyards underground. _

_2 for 5, you might want to let the other _

_girls' parents in on this information._

_Kisses, -A_

* * *

"WHAT?" Toby shouted.

Spencer looked up at him with fear. "I love you Toby. That's why I said it was my first time. If I could have chosen it would have been!"

Toby picked Spencer up. "Why? Why did he rape you?"

"Because I told him no." Spencer stated.

"That doesn't mean he can rape you!" Toby yelled to a slightly shaking Spencer.

Spencer was scared of the harsh tone Toby was using. She shouldn't have told him, now he would probably break up with her for keeping it a secret. Toby's phone went off.

_You should keep you're little girlfriend on a leash._

_Bad things may happen in 3's, but the devil rules six._

_ Kisses, -A _

"Spencer?" Toby called.

Spencer looked up at Toby in relief that he was speaking to her. "Yes?"

Toby showed her the phone. She froze afraid that something would happen. Spencer backed up further on the bed.

"No," She worried. Spencer hid under the covers, when her phone went off. She quickly scooped it up. Unknown number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Spencer." The voice said.

"Oh my god! You're A?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." Mona answered, "and it's time for your first task."

"What do you want me to do?" Spencer questioned.

"Demand the pilot to stop. Wait in the airport until you see a blonde girl in a red coat. Follow her." Mona explained Spencer's task.

"How do I know you're not setting me up?"

"Would I reveal myself just to set you up? Don't think so, now go!" Mona demanded.

Spencer did as told, and when she got in the airport she saw a lot of people. Then she saw her. Spencer started walking towards her, then jogging.

"Wait Spence where are you going?" Toby called after her.

Spencer shoved her way through the crowd, ignoring Toby. She ducked as someone swung around almost knocking her head off. Gone. The girl was gone. Then Spencer saw her again, she ran towards her. She knew Toby was on her tail as she turned the corner to a dead end. Ping! Her phone went off.

_Who is Red Coat?_

_ -Mona_

The person heard her. They took their red hood down. Spencer watched as they turned around.

"Alison?" She gasped.

"Look Spence, I don't have much time! I need to get out of here, but you need to know one thing." Alison quickly talked.

"How could you?" Spencer slapped Alison across the face.

Alison looked at her, but knew why she got slapped.

"How long have you known." Spencer felt a tear spill down her face as Alison asked her this.

"Spencer?" Toby called.

"Oh," Alison answered her own question. "Look I have to go. But Spencer the girls are going to go where you are to look for me. I need you to pretend to be red coat while I hide!" Alison shoved a red coat into Spencer's hands.

"Why should I do anything for you?" Spencer harshly inquired.

"Becau-" Alison got cut off.

"Spencer? What are you doing." Toby asked rounding the corner.

"Umm," Spencer turned around to face him.

A few seconds passed by, and Toby looked passed her. Spencer turned again. Alison was gone.

"How is that possible, she was just here!" Spencer yelled.

"Who?"

"Alison!" Spencer shrieked.

"Alison's dead!" Toby argued.

"No, she was just here! In a red coat!" Spencer insisted.

Toby looked at Spencer's hands.

"Are you okay? Is hallucinating a part of pregnancy?" Toby worried.

"I'm not hallucinating! She was here!" Spencer ran over, dropping the red coat that was in her hands, and started banging on the walls for a secret escape.

"Spencer have you gone crazy?" Toby was concerned.

Finally, Spencer pushed open a secret door. She saw Alison.

"Oh my god." Toby choked.

"Spencer what the heck are you doing in here!" Alison spoke startled.

"Why should I help you?" Spencer scoffed.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here with Toby?" Alison observed.

"She's alive?" Toby asked.

"I told you!" Spencer screamed like a three year old.

"Alison who tried to murder you." Spencer mentioned.

Alison zoned out on Toby. He looked a lot better than he did before. Instead of answering Alison pushed passed Spencer, and headed for Toby. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Spencer gasped as Toby wrapped his arms around her, and kissed back.

"No!" Spencer ran out of the room.

Toby pulled away from Ali, mid kiss, realizing what he had just done.

"Oh my god, crap!" Toby ran after Spencer. "Wait! I'm sorry!"

Alison followed them quickly not done with what had just happened. Spencer darted through the airport, and on to the plane as Toby grabbed her arm, and turned her around. Spencer had tears in her eyes.

"Get off me!" She screamed.

Alison ran on to the plane, and touched Toby's arm.

"Toby, I-" Alison got cut off.

"Why don't you two make out some more!" Spencer cried, and ran off to her room slamming the door closed.

Toby started walking towards the room, but Alison stopped him.

"You don't need her, you have me!" Ali boasted, proud that she had finally beat Spencer at something.

"Why would you think for one second that I would choose you over Spencer? Are you insane?" Toby shouted. He continued towards Spencer's room, and tried the handle. To his surprise it was unlocked. He opened the door horrified by what he saw. Spencer was curled up in a ball crying into a pillow. "I'm so sorry Spence! Please forgive me!"

Spencer ignored Toby, she was hurting. Toby walked over to the bed, and put a hand on Spencer's arm.

"Don't touch me!" She wept.

Toby ignored her, and picked her up into his arms. Spencer wouldn't admit it, but she was happy he ignored her request.

"I'm so sorry Spencer, I really am!" Toby tried again.

Spencer knew she couldn't give into him, she would be weak if she did.

"You should have thought of that before you slid your tongue down her throat." Spencer snapped.

"I didn't I swear!" Toby swore.

"She's not gonna give in Toby, just come back to me!" Alison smirked from the doorway.

"Why are you still here?" Toby shouted.

"Because the pilot took off." Ali lied walking into the room.

Spencer slid further under the covers hiding her face. She wept silently wanting so badly for everything to just disappear. Alison, A, Toby, their child. Crap. She forgot about the baby. Spencer cried harder, knowing her baby would grow up without a father.

"Spencer please stop crying. It cant be good for the baby." Toby pleaded as if reading her mind.

"Hold up, what baby?" Ali asked.

Spencer slid up out of the covers, and grabbed her phone. She dialed Aria's number. Spencer sighed in relief when she picked up.

"Spence! I thought you would never speak to me again!" Aria cheered.

"You were right!" Spencer said.

"How?" Aria asked.

"I made a mistake coming on this plane!" Spencer burst out in tears again, as Ali giggled and Toby glared at her. Toby quickly grabbed her phone, and hung up on Aria. He grabbed Spencer and pulled her closer to him. Spencer cried into his arms. Toby held Spencer close not wanting her to leave him again. He had messed up, twice, because of Ali.

"I love you. So much." Toby whispered in her ear while rocking her gently.

Spencer realized that she was giving in, so she did what she had to do. Spencer pulled back from Toby, and slapped him right across the face. He looked at Spencer, but he didn't let go of her, he knew why he got slapped. He deserved it.

"Haha!" Alison snickered. "Wait... what baby?"

"Mine you jerk!" Spencer screamed, snuggling back into Toby.

"Wait... _you_ got _her_ pregnant?" Alison stared at Toby with disbelief. "_You_ lost your virginity to _him_?" She asked turning to Spencer. "Did I not destroy your relationship enough?" Ali launched at Spencer pushing her off the bed, and onto the floor. Spencer yelped in pain as her head hit the hard floor.

Toby jumped off the bed, and pulled Ali off of Spencer. Spencer's head was throbbing, and she was crying, for like the millionth time.

"Don't touch her." Toby barked.

"How could you! We were together for like eight months!" Ali dramatized.

"WHAT?" Spencer shook as she slid away, against the wall. _Toby was with Ali. He doesn't love me. God I was an idiot. _

"That's right, he loves me not you!" Ali smiled at her ex bff's pain. Toby looked at Ali in a 'are you an idiot' way. Ali boasted as she told a story about one of the many times they were together.

_Ali had spent forever convincing the girls to help her out for her 'mystery' date. She couldn't wait to see Toby. Her plan had worked successfully, and now she could have him all to herself forever. She was wearing a gorgeous purple shirt, black leggings, and had her hair in a half up do. It was curled of course. She made her way to the Cavanaugh house, and entered. (Toby told her no one would be home.) She saw Toby in a blue button up, and jeans. She walked over and kissed him softly._

_"Hey boyfriend!" Ali chirped._

_"Hey," Toby exclaimed a little less excited._

"Okay, we're done with that conversation." Toby interrupted.

Spencer looked at Toby in disgust. He had been with Ali. He kissed her. He chose Ali over her.

"You did choose Ali over me!" Spencer shuddered remembering hearing his earlier conversation with Ali.

"It was a mistake! I didn't mean to hur-" Toby began.

"No forget it!" Spencer yelled running off the plane realizing Ali lied about it taking off.

"Spencer wait!" Toby followed her, but lost sight of her when they got in the airport. He wondered around aimlessly until giving up, and returning to the plane. He knew she would return eventually.

Spencer ran as fast as she could ducking, twisting, and dodging away from people. She found a small room and opened it. It was a small closet, with basically nothing in it. She didn't care though, she locked the door and sat on the floor. She sat on the floor and sobbed. She thought, _if this is the last thing I see that will be okay. I'm done. _She backed up against a wall and curled into a ball. Life really sucked for her. She thought about the money she had on the plane, she could just go back and grab it and buy a flight back to Philadelphia. She could help Mona on the A- team. Tell Aria she was right, and that Spencer would never not listen to her again. Spencer decided that would be best. Aria would want to know why, but Spencer wouldn't tell her. Ever. Spencer emerged from the closet, and headed for the plane. When she arrived she started packing her things. Toby wandered into the room and smiled at her when he saw her. She ignored him and continued to pack her stuff. He wandered over to her, and realized what she was doing, as the smile faded from his face.

"What are you doing Spencer?" Toby asked.

"Leaving." Spencer barked.

"What?" Toby knew she was stubborn, but he didn't know she was this stubborn. He figured she would forgive, and forget. Not to mention she was carrying their child. "But what about the baby?"

"I'm getting an abortion." Spencer explained.

"W- what? Y- You cant do t- that!" Toby stammered.

"Yes I can. I'm the one that has to deal with this thing inside of me." Spencer showed no emotion, but deep down it killed her.

"_That thing _belongs to me too, and I don't give you permission to get rid of it without convincing me first." Toby hesitated. "Even then your chances are very slim."

Spencer smiled to herself. He had passed the test, but she wouldn't tell them that.

"That sucks for you then." Spencer snapped out of her thoughts. She walked to the door of the plane with her stuff, and she saw Ali sitting and looking at her. "Hope you have a happy life. You should be careful you don't give yourself up to him to easily."

"You're just ticked because I got your boyfriend to cheat on you." Ali taunted, she knew Spencer had obviously just lost her virginity, and that was Ali's plan. "That was my plan all along, get you to give yourself up, and then show you that you were an idiot who wasn't perfect. That no perfect guy exists."

"Slut." A voice spoke.

Both girls whipped their heads around to see someone staring at them. It was Melissa. Spencer thought she was talking to her, but she quickly saw Melissa look at Ali.

"Doing something like that to my sister." Melissa paused turning towards Spencer. "You do realize Toby loves you. He's in the room freaking out."

Spencer walked towards the bedroom door. She peered in to a very worried looking Toby. He had his phone in his hand, and she could tell he was contemplating calling her. She watched him look at the bed. Spencer was pretty sure she knew what he was thinking. Toby looked at his phone, and composed a text. The phone buzzed in her hands, and she read the text.

_Please don't leave... I'm really sorry. I love you! -T_

Spencer waited about ten minutes just staring at him. He looked down at his phone, and figured she wasn't going to answer. Spencer saw a tear roll down his cheek. He tried calling her, but she had set her ring to silent after being sent on the red coat chase. She ignored the call to see what he would do.

"Please pick up Spencer. I really need you. I know I was a jerk, and I don't deserve you, but I miss you. Please call me, I really do love you. Please Spencer." Toby spoke into the phone.

Spencer hid behind a door when she saw Alison coming down the hall. Ali sashayed into the room, and stared at Toby. She moved over to the bed, where he was sitting, and tried kissing him.

"Don't," Toby warned. "Just don't."

"Why not?" Ali pouted.

"Because, I don't love you. As a matter of fact, I don't even like you in one slightest way." Toby paused. "I made a mistake when I kissed you, and now I've lost Spencer. Most likely for good. I just don't want anyone else. So leave... before I loose it."

Ali stared at him dumbfounded by his words. "You're joking right?"

"No," Toby stared at her. "Go, now."

Ali got up, and left, leaving Toby alone. He lied down on the bed and stared at the pillows. _Her head rested here, and I'll never be able to make up for what I did. _Toby thought. Spencer walked out from the corner.

"You really have a way of making up for your mistakes." Spencer smirked.

Toby stared at her, and in a flash, was right next to her holding her.

"Oh my god." Toby wasn't letting go of her. "You came back."

"I never left..." Spencer started, but Toby interrupted.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry!" Toby pleaded. "Please take me back!"

Spencer giggled at him. She stared into his eyes. It was hard not to get lost in them. He stared at her with hope, and when she nodded he grabbed her and almost suffocated her in his arms.

* * *

It was a day later when they finally arrived at their new home. Paris. Toby walked her through the doors of their home. Spencer stared at the gigantic living room in front of her. Two spiral stair cases on opposite sides leading up to the second floor matched another case on the third floor. The house was a lot bigger then the one she lived in with her parents. Spencer turned to Toby, and hugged him. She never thought someone could care this much about her, or make her this happy. After Toby broke up with her that is. Spencer was really tired, and it was late at night. She wanted to curl up with Toby, and fall asleep. However her phone interrupted her. She was afraid at first, but she saw it was only Melissa.

_Shopping tomorrow? I know this great boutique downtown. -M_

Spencer sighed. She wasn't really in the shopping mood, but that would probably change by tomorrow. Spencer walked over to the couch, and sat next to Toby. He held her. Spencer knew she shouldn't worry about anything.

_Sure. -S_

After all. No one here knew her. That meant all her problems were gone, right?

_**Wrong.**_

* * *

**You know what's ironic? In the middle of writing this chapter, I pulled a Spencer. Minus anyone being at the door, and the pregnancy test in my hand. Speaking of which, I know I rushed the pregnancy and morning sickness, I just wanted to get that story started with! Considering the next few months are going to fly by. I'll probably wait until I write a couple more chapters, then I'll do like a 6 months later. Oh and prepare for like 6 more rape incidents. Don't know why Spencer is so irresistible to the guys, but she is. Also someone may or may not be cheating. WHAT! I know right how could Toby do that. Oops. Shh. Hehehe, hahaha, MWHAHAHAHAH! Just kidding, about the laugh, not about the cheating incident. Don't worry my dear people. Oh my gosh I was totally gonna have him cheat with some girl he met in reform prison school (or whatever that was) but then I was like wait, wasn't he still dating Spencer then. Yeah I found a flaw. Shhh, I'm not perfect. But fear not, two cheating incidents can happen right? Also just because they moved doesn't mean the cops are any less of trouble. It will end in separate rooms, (too afraid to be alone, considering she will have been almost/raped 9 times by then.) It will also have a glorious slap, falling down the stairs do to a push, dying. (Am I getting to the end too quickly.) Oh, but before that! I promise one more (at least) Spoby love scene. (Which I will not be writing out, but I will def give the make out scenes more oomph. I really suck at writing. OH AND THE COPS, also end with tears. And more tears. Let me play out the scene for you. She cries. and cries. and cries. and cries. and cries... (etc.) SORRY FOR MAKING THIS SO LONG. OH, BUT DON'T WORRY TOBY DOESN'T MURDER SPENCER. **

**xoxo, Mel (or endless rambler, they're basically the same.)**


End file.
